


Taking Off The Chill

by Nevanna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Poe and Finn share a moment before one of them leaves on a mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Taking Off The Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/gifts).



> My friend was having some holiday stress so I made a drabble for her. <3

“Make sure you bring extra layers of clothing,” Poe advises. “And some snowshoes, just in case your skimmer stops working. I don’t think that planet ever really gets warm, and you could be landing right in the middle of a snowstorm.”

“Now I know why you wanted to stay behind,” Finn teases.

“The day I’d rather sit in meetings than fly with you is the day you can feed me to a black hole,” Poe says dramatically. “Good luck. Taste some snowflakes for me, if you can.”

“Yes, General Dameron,” Finn says, and gives him a slow, warm goodbye kiss.


End file.
